


I Marry You (REVISION)

by gabewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Fluff, Growing Up Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabewrites/pseuds/gabewrites
Summary: It all started in kindergarten, when Dean and Cas met for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super hype that I'm finally starting a revision of this story! I started writing the original like 2 years ago and it fucking sucked but so many people loved the concept and the story that went along with it that I wanted to rewrite it as a better and more well put together story before continuing it. For all the fans of the story, thank you for being so patient! Please let me know what you think of it.

It all started in kindergarten.

Dean was a happy little boy bursting with excitement and joy when he heard there would be a new kid in class. His mind flooded with depictions of what the new classmate could possibly look like, a rapid randomizer of names and gender soaring through his brain. For the longest time Dean had wanted a friend- not just any friend- a best friend. It seemed that everyone in the class had someone to laugh and play with, someone to have playdates with every Saturday. All he could think about was the possibility that this new kid could be his best friend, so he didn't pay much attention to the events occurring in the first half of his day. Instead of coloring and writing his name and learning his ABCs Dean sat at his tiny desk daydreaming and smiling to himself until the teacher told everyone to go out to recess. 

What was Dean supposed to do for 15 whole minutes while he waited to meet the new student? He couldn't help but think that the events unfolding were some elaborate form of torture, making him wait and keeping him constantly distracted. When the break did, however, end Dean walked into class with an extra spring in his step, knowing that the new kid would be walking through the classroom door any moment. Everyone was talking about it and Dean was hoping whoever it was wouldn't go to the group with the mean kids.

The sound of the latch on the door clicking open sent Dean nearly jumping out of his seat as his head turned towards the sound, a small kid with messy dark brown but almost-black hair walking into the room. The office lady who had walked him in was quick to abandon him in the doorway, leaving his striking blue eyes filled with some amount of terror and uncertainty. All Dean could pay attention to was the adorable, nervous lopsided grin on the new kid’s face. He seemed quite shy and looked as if he was trying to hide in his sweater- on anyone else the sweater would have looked ridiculous but on him it was somehow fitting. Dean couldn't help but stare as he was introduced by the teacher.

The teacher greeted the new kid happily, welcoming him to Kansas and seemingly attempting to make him feel less nervous. "Kids, this is Castiel. He moved here from Russia! How is Russia, Castiel?" Castiel looked down at his feet, speaking with a slight Russian accent that he was obviously making an effort to hide. It wasn’t awful, just noticeable. "Well...It's cold...a lot colder than here." Castiel said shyly, looking around the room nervously. Dean could tell that he was uncomfortable with being in front of all of his new classmates.

The teacher smiled and turned to the class, a small amount of worry hiding in the perky expression on her face. "I expect all of you to be nice to Castiel, okay?" A collective okay ran through the classroom as the teacher leaned down to talk to Cas. "You can sit by Dean, okay? He's the kid right there with the dirty blonde hair and the green eyes. He can be a trouble maker but I think you'll get along." The teacher pointed in Dean's direction and watched as he fiddled with a piece of paper, trying to make a paper airplane. Castiel nodded in understanding and ran over to the empty seat beside Dean.

Dean's eyes immediately shot up to the blue eyed boy in the seat next to him, and a smile instantly found its way to his face. For some reason he just felt like Castiel was the perfect person to make friends with- it was just a gut feeling as he toyed with the bottom of his shirt and spoke with determination. "Hi, Cast-Castil-Castle-Casiel." Dean laughed as he stumbled over the name, not quite able to get it right. He tried a few more times but he only butchered the pronunciation worse, and he stopped himself with a sigh. "Can I just call you Cas? Your name is hard to say." Dean giggled.

Cas smiled wide at the nickname, looking into Dean's green eyes like they were the funniest thing he had ever looked at. Dean’s eyes looked friendly, not scary and judgmental like the other eyes that followed him into the room. "You're funny, Dean. And I like the name Cas." Cas giggled along with Dean. "Can we be fri-fren-" Cas stuttered over the word, having a bit of trouble spitting it out. He was frustrated that he had to mess up his words now when he had someone to impress. He didn’t stutter all the time, but when he did it was at the worst times.

Dean laughed and looked at Cas fondly, his expression soft and welcoming. He didn’t even seem to acknowledge Cas’ stutter, partially because it didn’t really matter to him. "Yes, we can be friends, Cas. We can be best friends." Just then Dean finished haphazardly folding the paper airplane he was making and picked up a blue marker to write Cas’ name with. The aircraft was barley functional and the name scrawled on the side was messy, but hey, it was the thought that counted. 

Dean handed the airplane to Cas with a satisfied look on his face, seeming incredibly proud of himself for what he had created. Paper airplane-making required tons of skill- at least in the kindergarten world. "Here, take this airplane I made. You can throw it and it flies through the air. It's a present for you!" Dean grinned happily as Cas' face lit up, a warm and fluttery feeling swirling in his stomach from seeing Cas so happy.

Cas held the paper airplane like it was pure gold and not crumpled paper, his smile lighting up the room as he looked at Dean. The way that Dean treated him was different than any of the other kids he had ever met, with respect and kindness and even admiration. "I've never had a best friend, Dean. I'll keep this airplane forever!" Cas hugged the paper tight to his body, nearly jumping up and down with excitement. "I wanna test it out, Dean. Can I?" Dean nodded and Cas positioned the airplane, although he didn't exactly know how to throw it.

Dean could see that Cas was having trouble so he stood behind him, moving the other boy’s hand so that the plan was in perfect flying position. “There you go; it should fly all the way across the room!” As soon as Cas released it into the air, the plane dropped straight down and landed at Cas' feet, making him and Dean burst into laughter. “Sorry, I must have made it wrong- that didn’t work so good…” 

Cas stuffed the paper plane in his pocket as carefully as possible for a six-year-old before sitting down and scooting his desk closer to Dean’s. “It’s okay, you can always make more. My mom says that practice makes per-fect.” Cas didn’t quite pronounce the saying right, but he got his point across with a smile on his face. “What can we do now?” Cas rocked in his seat with anticipation (and some impatience) as Dean thought.

“We should color! Coloring is super fun.” Dean spoke as if he knew about everything, and that coloring truly was the highlight of all life on earth- and maybe he was right. Cas considered it briefly before nodding in agreement. If they colored he could make a present for Dean, too. Cas followed Dean to get crayons and paper, and the teacher didn’t stop them, she didn’t say anything. Dean and Cas messed around the whole class instead of paying attention and doing what the other students were doing, but the teacher let it happen, because nobody had seen Dean that happy in a while,


End file.
